


New Yorks heroes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An ex-convict struggles with her new life in new York and adjusts to the super heroes there protecting the city





	New Yorks heroes

Jamie inserted the key into the massive lock again,carefully this time,to make sure that she fitted the key properly. She turned the key deftly; it would not turn. She looked again at the lock; it seemed to look back at her mockingly. The three excited teenagers around her were watching the news,apparently spider-man just saved a bus from falling of the Brooklyn bridge,how amusing she thought. Jamie looked back at them and shook her head.  
Jamie:(shaking her head)something is wrong  
she reached into her handbag for her phone and dialed the lawyers number furiously.  
lawyer:(is seen in an office)i assure you mr Seville that-(his phone rings)excuse me(picks up the phone)hello?  
Jamie:(is heard through the phone)what the heck is going-  
lawyer:ah Jamie i've been expecting you call,can you come to my office now?  
Jamie:(through the phone)okay(hangs up)  
lawyer:mr Seville,maybe we should continue this conversation later  
mr Seville:okay Andrew but remember,i ain't going to jail even if i did try to rob tony stark.  
With that said the tall dark haired man left.Later that day,Jamie is seen in the lawyers office while her children were outside,watching a news report from the daily bulge as j Johna Jameson was talking trash about spider-man as usuall.  
lawyer:someone has taken a caveat on the house,Alen's second wife.  
Jamie:(looked at him blankly)what?  
lawyer:it seems that while working here,when your where in jail,Alen married a second wife quietly and did not tell a soul  
Jamie:why did she not come forward earlier;why now,after we traveled all the way from Canada to live here?  
lawyer:(shrugged)i need time to sort this out,you just go to some hotel and rest.  
Jamie:okay(gets up and walks out of the room)hi guys,looks like we're going to have to sleep in a hotel tonight.  
boy:(looks up at Jamie)why mom,how bought the house you bought?  
Jamie:we will go there by-  
boy:(looks back at the tablet)okay whatever your say mom.  
she did wish for once her children to listen to her and not stare at some screen watching the news;ofcourse the news isn't that bad and she should be proud of her sons,but they always only care about the avengers and she hated it,she just wanted attention from her kids but couldn't get it,she was lonely,especially after Alen died,she just needed someone to talk to really. She went into the driveway with her kids and drove off into the streets of Brooklyn as spider-man was seen swinging from building to building and landed on a rooftop,looking down on civilization, as amazing as it looked he was almost late for dinner again and had to get home.  
Elsewhere in a remote location in what seemed like a desert was a lab where spiders where seen in glass jars and one particular spider was under a microscope as a man looked at it and grabbed a needle,injecting himself with it and putting in into a test tube,he picked it up,put it in a fridge and pulled a lever,releasing liquid nitrogen into the fridge  
???:well,well spider-man looks like i will need your blood to create my own army of super soldiers.


End file.
